Miradas
by mESTEFANIAb
Summary: Un mismo hecho desde la óptica de cuatro personas distintas… Celos, infidelidad y veritaserum: son las palabras clave en este lío. (Harry x Draco)


**Miradas.**

 **Resumen: Un mismo hecho desde la óptica de cuatro personas distintas…**

 **Celos, infidelidad y veritaserum: son las palabras clave en este lío.**

 **(Harry x Draco)**

 **Nota de autor:**

 **El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos, sólo la trama de esta historia. Y obviamente, no recibo ningún rédito económico al publicar esto.**

 **Hay diálogos en los que me centro en lo que dicen y otros en las reacciones, hago la diferencia. Los pensamientos están en cursiva. Sin más preámbulo, ¡a leer!**

 **Ojos verdes.**

¿Cómo llegué a este incómodo estado?...

Bien, primero les voy a pedir que se pongan en mi lugar, sólo por un instante.

El tiempo pasó, la guerra terminó, y yo tuve que morir para poder matarlo. Ya saben quién soy…

Me convertí en auror. Ron, mi mejor amigo, trabaja conmigo y también es auror. Mi hermana del alma, mi hermana querida, también trabaja conmigo. Pero lo suyo es la burocracia, aunque no sé como lo soporta.

En frente de mi oficina, está mi "ex némesis". También saben de quien les hablo, Draco "trasero perfecto" Malfoy, que es el medimago encargado de la sección donde trabajo. Por su apellido, su pomposo apellido, obtuvo un cargo en el ministerio.

Nosotros… Bueno, creo que sólo estamos aquí por ser el trío dorado solamente.

Un día normal de trabajo, es llegar 7:30hs, hacer papeleo (o más bien rogar que Hermione lo haga por mi) y en el descanso del medio día, escuchar a Ron quejarse de su mujer. Escuchar la frase "Hermione hizo esto", "hizo aquello", "me dijo esto", unas cincuenta veces en menos de media hora. Es… desesperante, sinceramente lo digo.

Siempre peleando…

Siempre por las mismas nimiedades…

Aunque es molesto, yo no les digo nada. Es su problema y como su amigo-hermano, yo no me meto.

Bien, recordando ese día, puedo decir que fue un día bastante extraño. Hermione estaba… ¿distante? Sí, esa es la palabra. También estaba feliz, había ganado una beca de investigación para financiar cualquier proyecto de su agrado. Y ella decidió usarla, en un proyecto que incluyó a mi "ex némesis"… Ex némesis, que al tener su oficina delante de la mía, no hay día en que no le vea la cara. Su andar elegante, el perfume que siempre lo precede, ni una sola falla en su traje, su perfil níveo, su ojos color tormenta encuadrados siempre en una mirada seria, su boca confundiéndose como una mancha color carmín en su rostro, y… todo lo demás.

En fin, supongo que eso es tener clase, yo no…

El punto es, y aquí viene lo gracioso, en que la pelea diaria fue distinta. Ron sospechaba que "alguien" había conquistado a su esposa.

¡Yo le dije!

¡Yo le dije mil veces que eso era imposible!

Ella nunca podría engañarlo… El amor puede acabar, tampoco soy tan iluso, yo sé de buena mano que eso puede pasar. Pero engañar, es algo totalmente distinto.

Ese día no hubo las "clásicas quejas de Ron"…

Estaba muy asustado; ¡Temía perderla!

Esto, no es un "dejaste la tapa del inodoro arriba" o "dejaste ropa sucia por toda la casa"… No, porque él ama a Hermione, ante todo y desde siempre.

El punto en cuestión: Hermione y Draco.

Gracias a esa beca de investigación y a que son amigos... (se hicieron amigos, ¿cómo? no sé, ¿cuándo? tampoco). En fin, perdón por divagar.

Toco misión. Básicamente, tuvimos que entrar a un antro y agarrar a un mal nacido, que vendía a pociones ilegales a chiquillos imbéciles. No crean que el mundo de las drogas, es ajeno al mundo mágico. Todo sutil. Ningún muggle enterado. Entramos, dimos con el infeliz, e hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer…

Pero por el rabillo del ojo, pude observar a Hermione y a Malfoy juntos… No estaban besándose. No estaban "manoseándose". Sólo estaban juntos… Hecho curioso, tirando a sospechoso, a mi ver. Y… Ron los vio.

¡Obviamente, la cosa no terminó ahí! Decidimos (Ron decidió) espiarlos. Los celos hacia Draco, a Ron lo estaban consumiendo, por lo que tuve que actuar y me inventé una investigación criminal contra Malfoy…

¡Sé que hice mal! ¡No me juzguen! Yo solo quería ayudar a mi amigo y demostrarle que mi hermanita del alma no le era infiel.

Además ahora lo estoy pagando, ¡maldito karma! Antes de que terminara esa semana, me volvió a pasar…

Me obsesioné otra vez…

Me obsesioné con Draco Malfoy…

Díganme ustedes ahora, ¿qué hago? Y díganme de paso, ¡¿por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí?!

 **Ojos grises.**

Se preguntaran como llegué a esta penosa situación…

Es largo, complicado, pero al mismo tiempo es estúpidamente sencillo y simple.

Les cuento desde el principio, primero y ante todo la educación:

Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black. Después de la guerra, las cosas en mi vida fueron cuando menos, frustrantes. Mi padre terminó preso y perdimos gran parte de la fortuna familiar. Que no perdiéramos nuestras varitas y nuestra casa, es algo que se lo debo a Harry "soy tan bueno que ayudo a ex-mortífagos" Potter… Mi ex enemigo…

Tengo la desgracia de ver sus horrorosas gafas y pésimo gusto de vestir casi todos los días, ya que su oficina queda justo enfrente de la mía (supongo que el hecho de que mi oficina esté en el departamento de aurores y no en el de investigación, se deberá a las estúpidas decisiones que tomó mi padre, y no a mi maldita suerte como me resisto a creer…). No lo odio, como todos piensan. Pero no puedo dejar de sentir mi "orgullo herido" palpitar, cada vez que lo veo… No pude contra él cuando me lo ordenaron, y al mismo tiempo deseé con todas mis fuerzas que matara al maldito sádico, que me torturó casi un mes en mi propia casa. Deberle tanto, daña profundamente mi ego.

Gracias a mi apellido y al hecho que fui criado para ser un triunfador, llegue al wizengamot. Conseguí las influencias que me dieron el cargo que ejerzo, y merezco, aun a pesar de mi funesta participación obligada en la guerra. Me va bien, he combinado mi cargo con mi título de medimago.

Comencé mi propia investigación científica, con la esperanza de cumplir el sueño truncado de mi padrino. Necesitaba fondos y, aunque odio admitirlo, mi fortuna no me era suficiente. Es en este punto que, como anillo al dedo, cayo Granger. La brillante Hermione Granger, a la que tuve el desatino de llamar en el pasado "sangre-sucia". Fue una estupidez, en todo sentido. Incluso si así realmente lo hubiese pensado, no se puede ni se debe decir esas cosas, no cuando no se puede elegir la sangre que corre por las venas. Más de una vez, durante la guerra, maldije la "pureza" de mi sangre.

Nos hicimos amigos casi por casualidad, un envío equivocado en la correspondencia interna nos hizo vernos las caras. Fue revelador encontrarme con una mujer hermosa y sonriente, que además de talentosa (y a pesar de todo), no tenía rencores hacia mí.

Como diálogo habitual, he escuchado sus quejas hacia su marido. Por un lado es desesperante, pero por el otro (y más cuando es divorciado) la entiendo. Si voy a ser honesto, creo que nuestra amistad se dio porque extrañaba los amigos que la guerra me robó. Amigos que el "qué dirán" alejó, aunque eso dejo de doler cuando me supe su amigo y por ello le estoy agradecido. Y me enfada, que su marido no la respete como la dama que es y no la valore como mujer. Lamento ser gay, porque no dudo que me enamoraría de ella…

¡Hasta un gnomo de jardín se da cuenta que es demasiado buena, para ese idiota de cabeza de fósforo!

En fin, comencé mi investigación a principios de marzo gracias a la ayuda de mi buena amiga, pero a finales de octubre los avances cesaron y la investigación llegó a un punto muerto. Ella me ayuda muchísimo, la adoro por eso, pero yo estoy a cargo y la responsabilidad que ya hubiesen resultados recaía en mí...

Para relajar un poco mi mente, mi amiga me llevó a un bar muggle. Allí, supe que ella también necesitaba un trago. El idiota de su marido, ahora pensaba que ella le era infiel, y sólo Merlín sabrá con quien ¡si esa pobre mujer lo único que hace es trabajar! Y bueno… Aquí estoy, disimulando mal una borrachera con mi única amiga…

Así es como llegué a este punto, en donde me pregunto, ¿por cuánto tiempo más podré retener el vomito?

 **Ojos azules.**

¡Hola! Me deben conocer, no por mí, obvio… tal vez por mi pelo. Aunque lo más probable, es que me conozcan como el "amigo de Harry Potter". Ustedes saben, con la guerra y todo eso… Bueno, siempre me sentí un poquito menos preciado, principalmente en casa. Por suerte, eso ya es cosa del pasado. Ahora me preocupan otras cosas, principalmente mi esposa, el amor de mi vida.

Peleamos bastante, sí, eso no lo niego. Pero, ¿qué pareja no lo hace? ¿Eso significa acaso que la amo menos? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Si hasta he tenidos sueños húmedos, donde ella me mira como si estuviera a punto de cruciarme! Me gusta así, como es ella, como siempre fue conmigo. Con ella soy mejor persona, a veces pienso que sólo por ella soy persona…

Después de un día muy cansado de trabajo, uno no tiene ganas de pelear, sin embargo hay veces en que lo hacemos. Pelear… Aunque después me desquita con su piel. Yo pienso que ella, en cierta forma, disfruta esto. Bueno, eso es lo que hasta hace poco quería pensar…

Tengo miedo… Ahora sí, que tengo mucho miedo. Creo que la voy a perder. ¡Ahora siento que cualquiera es mejor que yo! Sólo bastó que ella me ignorara en una estúpida discusión, ¡para que todo mi maldito mundo se desestabilizara! ¡Y lo peor es que, hasta mi poca autoestima se fue por el caño!

Para colmo de males, la regué… Ese día, me corone como el rey de los idiotas… Le pregunte directamente, lo que yo no quería saber. Le pregunte, si había alguien más… Eso duele mucho, de cualquier forma, eso siempre duele mucho. Si te lo preguntan y eres infiel, duele y si no lo eres, también. Vi en sus ojos el dolor que le provoqué, y el alma se me escapó en la misma dirección, en la que ella dio el portazo al salir…

¡Idiota! ¡Sólo eso puede describirme! ¡Idiota, una y mil veces idiota, más de lo que nunca lo fui en todo mi vida!

Al irse, me gritó que volvería esa noche a casa y que hablaríamos de esto. Pero que no le dirigiera la palabra… Es complicado y más cuando trabajamos juntos, y su trabajo es precisamente supervisar parte del mío. Ese fue un día muy duro para mi, aunque en ese momento no sospeché que se pondría peor…

¡Argh! ¡Maldito hurón! ¡Sólo recordar su nombre hace que me duela la cabeza!

¡¿Por qué nos tenían que asignar esa misión?! ¡¿Por qué tuve que ver a mi Hermione con el hurón en ese estúpido bar?! ¡¿Por qué tenían que verse tan bien juntos?!

Harry intervino. Le rogué, le supliqué que me ayudara a seguirlos. Yo sé que lo hizo para que yo esté tranquilo… y para que en un descuido, no matara al imbécil de Malfoy. Por eso él está vigilando al hurón de porquería y no…

Harry averiguó que se había divorciado luego del nacimiento de su hijo, y que seguramente ese había sido algún tipo de arreglo con su mujer Astoria Greengrass, ya que esta tenía una relación con una mujer muggle de varios años (cosa de sangres-pura amantes de las artes oscuras, supongo). También me dijo que estaba limpio, no tenía ni una sola mancha en su expediente. Incluso averiguó, cómo es que conoció a mi Hermione. Cosa que yo ya conocía, pero eso Harry no tenía por que saber, principalmente por que era irrelevante (en ese momento). Todo lo que iba averiguando sobre él, me inquietaba. Por que ahora el tipo parecía haberse convertido en el "perfecto profesional", rico y con clase. ¡Lo odio! Es que simplemente, ¡lo detesto!...

No me importa que el imbécil sea mejor que yo, ¡quiero a mi Hermione conmigo! ¡Lo demás me importa un rábano! por las pelotas de Godric Gryffindor, ¿por qué no se me quitan estas jaquecas? ¿Y por qué ahora tengo náuseas?

 **Ojos marrones.**

Creo que, "positivamente", los hombres son todos unos imbéciles… He llegado antes a esta conclusión, pero cada vez más me sorprende como la testosterona parece ir de la mano con la idiotez…

No puedo creer que mi casi hermano, mire así la puerta que tiene enfrente, todos los días como idiota enamorado... ¡Y que no haga nada! Pero es que, ¡entiendan mi frustración! Draco se pasea con un cartel que dice "disponible sólo para Harry James Potter" ¡Y el cretino se queda como niño pobre mirando una tienda de juguetes caros!

Tampoco puedo creer que el idiota de mi marido (lo amo, pero no puedo llamarlo de otra forma), me preguntó si le era infiel… ¡¿pero en qué momento quiere que le meta los cuernos, si en el único momento que no lo veo es cuando parpadeo?!

¡Y no puedo creer lo que hace Draco! Quien soportó lo insoportable, todo este tiempo. Quien además, demostró su valía incluso ante el comité de investigaciones científicas para cumplir el sueño de su padrino, Snape. Quien me prestó un oído y su hombro, en más de una ocasión, cuando ya no sabía con quien más hablar. Quien me dedico la sonrisa sincera, y más hermosa del mundo, cuando le dije que invertiría mi beca en su proyecto. Si, de ese Draco estoy hablando... ¡Que esté perdiendo el tiempo así! Quiero creer, en verdad, que es porque está enamorado y no porque simplemente es hombre. Aunque… las pruebas me dicen lo contrario.

¿Ya cuanto de esto? ¿Nueve, diez años?... ¡Por Merlín! Ya son más de diez años de estar el uno tras del otro, supuestamente odiándose. No hay odio que dure tanto sin convertirse en otra cosa…

No se puede vivir con tanto veneno, y seguir sonriendo como lo hacen, este par de... golondrinas.

Encima se miran entre sí, cuando el otro no lo nota, ¡¿Cuándo se van a atrever a hablarse?! ¡¿Tan difícil es?! ¡Argh!...

En fin… me di cuenta.

Conozco a mi hermano putativo y conozco a mi marido. Sí, serán aurores, pero yo también viví la guerra con ellos. Yo, para estar aquí, también hice mis deberes…

Lo supe casi desde el momento en que me incliné a ayudar a Draco, cuando fuimos a beber a ese bar. Draco parecía extraño, luego me di cuenta que sólo estaba borracho. ¿Cómo se te ocurre beber sin nada en el estomago? ¡Draco... Hombres!

Yo sabía que me estaban observando.

Yo sentí en ese momento, unos ojos clavados en mi…

Hace tres meses que nos espían. Draco ni se da por enterado. Bueno, es medimago, no auror. Además, está muy estresado con lo de su investigación. Pero yo si conozco las caras, las tácticas y no pueden ocultarse de mí tan fácilmente. Es indudable que se olvidaron de quien aprendieron lo que es una poción multijugos…

¡Pero esto se acaba hoy!

El imprudente de Harry, creó una investigación criminal falsa, contra Draco. ¿Es que no se da cuenta, del daño que eso puede generar a su proyecto de investigación? ¿Se olvida acaso, que para el mundo mágico, él es todavía un mortífago? ¡¿Por qué no simplemente vino (como el hermano que dice es) y me preguntó?!

¡Argh!

Siempre es todo una complicación con ellos, nada puede ser simple… ¡NADA!…

Voy a ayudarlos… A los tres, aunque sean unos imbéciles…

Voy a hacer una cena y los voy a invitar, de manera que no puedan negarse... Le diré a Ron que debo darle una noticia MUY PERO MUY importante (seguro y piensa que se trata del divorcio) y a Harry le diré que debe venir, por el bien de Ron. Con Draco será más sencillo, me lo debe por mancharme mi traje con su vómito de borracho. Como los conozco, Draco y Harry serán los primeros en llegar, lo sé por que mi amor es impuntualmente cobarde. Antes que la tensión se corte con un cuchillo, les diré que puse veritaserum en sus copas y… haré las preguntas correctas.

Le preguntaré a Draco desde cuando está enamorado de Harry, y a este le preguntaré si le corresponde o no. Y a mi marido, bueno a él no le preguntaré nada. Sólo le diré: "Dame de tu vino y pregúntame si apesar de todo te sigo amando"…

Si, esta noche será memorable… ¿Ustedes que creen?

 **FIN**

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


End file.
